I never dreamed I'd be where I am today
by Eskimo-Otter
Summary: SasSaku. REALLY long oneshot! Sasuke thinks about his life and where he is today. R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto simple as that. **

**Oneshot: Sasxsaku. Hints of other pairings not telling which ones**

I never dreamed I'd be where I am today

**Sasuke's POV**

When I first saw her I thought she was just another annoying fan girl. I was partly right she was annoying and she had that fan girlish crush. But it developed into much more.

When we were assigned to our cell I remember her jumping with joy while I was thinking how it would be a complete waste of time and how my so-called _teammates _were going to keep me behind. Little did I know they were stronger than I ever imagined.

When we trained as a cell she would always pressure me and ask me out on dates. I always rejected her not knowing what I was truly missing out on.

But not all of my memories of her are annoying. I remember our first major mission when I was hit by Haku's needles. I remember Naruto asking why I had saved him and I had only said that I didn't know; that my body had just moved on its own.

But really I just wanted to save the closest thing I had to a friend. But when I woke up I saw something I thought I would never see.

_Flashback_

_Darkness. That's all I could see and hear. _So I'm dead. _I thought to myself. Suddenly I saw a bright light cutting through the darkness. And I heard sobbing. Someone crying my name. Naruto? No. The sobbing was feminine so who was it? _

_I opened my eyes and saw pink. _

"_Sakura.. your arm's heavy." I told her. He emerald eyes filled with happy tears._

"_SASUKE!" she sobbed hugging me. I groaned in pain and I suddenly noticed my shirt was wet. With her tears. _

_Even though I had rejected her multiple times…she still cried…_

_For me…_

_End Flashback_

I also remember after we had returned home and were going to the room where the Chuunin exams began that Rock Lee had asked her out. I had felt a tightness in my chest

and a sudden overprotect ness overwhelmed me but I didn't show it on the outside. I admit I was relieved when she had rejected him. But when I had fought Lee I not only felt disgusted losing to him but losing in front of her.

Also I remember in the second part of the Chuunin exams she was there for me too. When Naruto and I were fighting Orochimaru she had said to me that at least Naruto was actually doing something.

At least he was no coward.

I knew she was right. I was a coward. I then realized that if I couldn't face that demon how could I face my brother?

Or protect the ones I loved?

So I had fought Orochimaru with all my might to show her that Uchiha Sasuke was no coward. To show her I could fight and protect.

And I remember when Orochimaru had placed the cursed seal on me that she was still there. She held my hand as I screamed in pain almost breaking hers. And I remember that as I was passing out I heard her cry out:

"NARUTO! SASUKE'S HURT! I NEED YOU! NARUTO!" I felt awful hearing the fear in her voice. I felt her tears on my head as I slipped further into the darkness.

In my last moments of conscious-ness I heard her say, "I don't know what to do."

Another time in the Chuunin exams I had to see that horrible fear in her was when I was under the influence of the cursed seal. I had just broken both arms of one of the sound nins. As I was making my way to the leader I felt her hug me from behind.

"Please…stop." I turned to face her and saw the fear and tears in her beautiful grass-green eyes. She pleaded with me again and I felt myself gaining control again. I also recall saying to myself that I _never _wanted to see her that scared again.

And finally I remember the night I had left the village.

I remember her spilling all of her feelings and passion to me. Telling me how much she loved me and that she would do anything for me. And if I wouldn't stay.. to take her with me. And all I had said to her feelings, all that love was: "You're annoying."

Oh god how I wanted to stay but if I was ever to get stronger and learn to protect I would have to leave. So with a simple "Thank you." I had knocked her unconscious and placed her on a bench where she would be found.

And those long years I was with Orochimaru all I could think about was her. Her bubble-gum pink hair, her emerald eyes, and her abnormally strong punches that she had influenced on Naruto. The stupid dobe.

During that time I finally realized how much I loved her. But also I realized that if Itachi or Orochimaru found out she would be in terrible danger. So I stayed with the snake bastard to get stronger.

Then finally after many years I finally had gotten my revenge. My brother was finally dead. I was the sole remaining Uchiha. That was when I decided I would finally leave the damn snake Sannin. Of course he wouldn't let me go without a fight. But somehow I had managed to escape.

I was in terrible shape. I had multiple cut and gashes all over my body. Many kunais and shurikens were imbedded in my limbs and I was sure my left arm was broken.

That's how _he _found me. The Kyubbi vessel, the boy who said he would one day be the Hokage, the damn blonde loud-mouthed idiot I almost killed. My best friend in the world.

Uzumaki Naruto.

He had changed a lot since I had last seen him. His hair was longer and he was sure a hell lot stronger. He was an ANBU now and was one of the best in Konoha.

When he had found me nearly dead from blood loss, he took off his mask and grinned at me. "So you finally came to your senses ne Sasuke-teme?" I gave him the best grin I could muster and said, "Yeah dobe."

He carried me back to Konoha but this time he didn't threaten to break my arms and legs. When we finally reached the gate, I was surprised to see Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama there also. Waiting and smiling.

I also heard a girl shout, "SASUKE-KUN!" but unfortunately for me I fainted from blood loss.

When I finally came to and heard a beeping sound. I groaned in pain and I knew I was once again in the Konoha hospital. I noticed I had a slight weight on my chest.

I cracked open my eyes and saw pink.

There _she _was. The girl I had thought about in all the years I was away from Konoha. The girl I loved. Haruno Sakura. I once again had woken to see her on my chest but this time she was asleep. I took this time to look over her.

She also had changed. She had kept her hair short and her skin was a little tanner. She had a light blush on her cheeks as she breathed softly. Tear stains lined her cheeks.

She had been crying for me again. After all these years she still had waited for me, she still cared. But did she still love me?

The thought of her no longer loving me made me want to throw up. I looked at her heart-shaped face and thought to myself _Wow. She is so beautiful. _I looked at her thin pink lips. Her mouth was slightly open. Then I thought to myself how they would taste like.

So with great struggle I leaned toward her and gently placed my lips on hers. She tasted sweet. My action must have woken her up because she opened her eyes. I heard a slight gasp.

"Sasuke-ku..." she started but I silenced her with a kiss which she gladly returned. We were like that for a minute or so but it was heaven to me.

We broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. Hers were filling with tears. She hugged me fiercely.

"I missed you Sasuke-kun." She whispered her face in my chest. I placed my chin on top of her pink locks and breathed in the scent. Strawberries.

"I missed you too." I responded. We stayed like that for at least 10 minutes. Finally she let go and looked me in the eyes. Her green orbs were puffy from crying and still had tears streaming down her cheeks.

I wiped them away with my thumb and kissed her again. She returned the gesture. We broke away and she whispered in my ear, "Please don't leave me again Sasuke-kun. Please. I can't go through it again."

I promised her I wouldn't and she hugged me again. After she let go she stood up and said, "I have to go Sasuke-kun. But I will be here to see you again tomorrow ok?" I nodded, sad that she was leaving but I knew she would be back.

And she was true to her word. She came to see me everyday. Sometimes she would bring the others like Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, etc. A couple of times the perverted Sannin visited me too.

When she visited me; she would greet me the same with a kiss that I always returned. Then she would tell me about the things that have been going on since I had left. A lot of things have changed since I was last here.

Sakura had become one of the best medic nins in Konoha, Tsunade-sama was teaching Naruto how to be her successor, and everybody was getting together.

Kakashi-sensei had married that Anko lady and now had a young toddler daughter who like her father wore a mask (sweat drop). Iruka was engaged to Tsunade-sama's secretary Shizune and so were Neji and Tenten.

Ino and Shikamaru were dating and there was a long-distance relationship going on with Kiba and Temari of the Sand. Who would have thought those two would have ended up together?

Hell even the dobe had finally noticed the shy Hyuga heiress. Sakura had also told me that she thought there was some sort of relationship going on with her sensei and the perverted Sannin. The thought deeply disturbs me.

And every time she visited me, I always asked myself 'Does she still love me?' The thought was driving me insane. So one day I decided to ask her when she came to see me.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun." Her angelic voice greeted me. I smirked and returned the greeting. She kissed me and I kissed her back. Then she sat on the bed and started asking me how I was doing and I told her I was getting better everyday because of her. She blushed at the comment. Then she started telling me about her training with Tsunade-sama and so on.

_Go on ask her. Now is a perfect moment. Ask her dammit! _I thought to myself.

"Sakura…"

"Yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Do you… I mean… do you still… (sigh)..."

"Do I still what Sasuke-kun?"

_Dammit just get it OUT!_

"Sakuradoyoustillloveme?"

Even though I had asked it quickly she still caught it. She turned bright red. She looks so cute when she blushes.

"I uh uh…" she sighed then whispered softly, "Yes... I still love you Sasuke-kun. I always will and always have."

I smirked, relief flooding my body. She was looking down at her hands clenching and unclenching them.

"Well that's a relief." I said acting cool. She looked up at me with wide eyes. "Cause I love you too." I kissed her full on the lips. After getting over the mild shock, she kissed me back her arms wrapped around my neck. My arms snaked around her waist bringing her closer if possible.

Suddenly Naruto came bursting through the door. "Oi Sasuke-teme have you seen Sakur….WHOAH! Get a room you two!"

We both spun around. We were both bright red. The damn idiot starting laughing.

"NARUTO GET OUT YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screamed her face getting redder if that's even possible. I glared full force at him my face too burning up.

"Dobe. I. Am. Going. To. **Kill**. You." I said through gritted teeth. He only laughed and turned toward the door.

"I'll leave you alone so you guys can get back to _getting it on_." He snickered and quickly dodged the vase I threw at him and shut the door.

She huffed and crossed her arms. She looked so cute when she was pouting. I turned to her. I smirked. She turned to me and said, "What?"

I brought her closer and whispered, "You look cute when you pout." I felt her heat up and smirked. I lifted her chin and kissed her. Once again we were lost in over kisses.

Suddenly the door flew open again and I heard multiple voices this time.

"See Ero-sennin! I told you they were going at it!"

"This is great material! Naruto get some pictures!" I heard the clicking of a camera and scribbling of notes. There stood grinning like the soon-to-be-dead idiots they were Jiraiya and Naruto clicking a camera and franticly writing down notes.

"Dobe…" I growled starting to get up but Sakura pushed me back down I looked up at her strangely.

"Now Sasuke-kun you're still healing and you can't strain yourself. _I'll _handle these idiots." Sakura told me sweetly. I smirked at the unfortunate fools who now looked very terrified.

"Uh Sakura-chan come on now. Lets not be rash…" Naruto said nervously. Jirayia was cowering behind Naruto. Sakura had a very scary yet cheery smile on her face.

She cracked her knuckles and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Dobe. Run." I told him. He didn't waste any time and bolted out the door, Jirayia tailing right behind him. Sakura lost her smile and replaced with a look of a rage.

"NARUTO! JIRAYIA! COME BACK HERE YOU IDIOTS!" roared Sakura running after them. I chuckled and laid back listening to the terrified screams of Naruto and Jirayia and the enraged yells of Sakura. _That's my girl. _I thought to myself.

A few weeks later I finally got out of the hospital but Naruto and Jirayia still had about a month left in there. Sakura had really got them good. They both were in body casts. When I had faced Tsunade-sama in court my punishment wasn't nearly as harsh as I thought it would be. Sakura must have pulled some strings with Tsunade-sama.

Sakura and I were now a couple and I couldn't be happier. I felt so much calmer with her than anyone else I had ever known. I always walked her home in the night when she had night shifts at the hospital. She had once told me that she felt so safe when she was with me. That had made me swell with pride on the inside and also, though I hadn't told her, I felt safe when I was with her too.

Place Change

I toss and turn in my bed but I just can't get comfortable. I sigh and look at the clock next to my bed. I groaned. It was 1:34 AM. I couldn't get to sleep because I felt like something was nagging at me but I didn't know what it was. I sat up in bed and put my face in my hands. I just didn't understand.

I had gotten my revenge, I was back home, I was a lot stronger, I had all my friends back, I had a beautiful and strong woman who loved me and who I loved back, and I was slowly but surely gaining back the trust of the village. Everything was right. But why did I feel like something was missing? I sighed irritably and massaged my temples.

Then it hit me. Like a ton of bricks in the head. I smirked at why I hadn't figured it out sooner. I got out of bed and went to the basement of the Uchiha mansion. I pull out an old box and remembered when my mother had told me to put it to good use when the time came. Well tomorrow would be that time. But how would I ask her?

Next Morning

After a full night of debating with myself, I finally dialed the number of Sakura's home on the phone and waited. (I don't know if they have phones there but work with me)

"Ohayou. Haruno residence."

"Hn. Ohayou Sakura."

"Oh Sasuke-kun how are you?"

"Good. Look Sakura lets go out for dinner tonight."

"Sure! Oh what should I wear?"

I pondered for a moment. It would be an important night so I responded, "Something fancy."

"Ok. What time?"

"I'll pick you up at seven."

"Ok see you then!" and she hung up. I clicked off the phone and sighed. At least that part was over. Now I had to prepare for tonight.

Place Change

We arrived at the restaurant and let's just say we turned a few heads. I was wearing my best tux with a black tie. My hair was pretty much the same. I heard a few girls swoon but I didn't even look their way. My eyes were on the beauty next to me.

She had let her hair down and had put on a little blush and lipstick even though she was beautiful without make-up. She was wearing a sleeve-less red dress with a black sash around the waist and had a few sparkles. I heard a few whistles from some of the other men there and I glared at them.

We sat down and ordered our dinner. As we ate I kept glancing at her and at the slight bulge in my pocket. I was nervous. Finally Sakura noticed my nervousness and asked, "Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

I gulped. It was now or never. I smiled at her and said, "Yes Sakura. Everything is fine. But there is something I need to ask you." I got up walked to her.

She looked surprised and was wondering what I was doing. She gasped as I knelt down on one knee and pulled a small box out of my pocket.

"Sakura I love you. I love you more than life itself and I would do anything for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sakura. I guess what I'm trying to ask here is that… Haruno Sakura will you marry me?" (OOoooohhhhh! The fluffiness!)

She gasped at the ring in the box. On the gold band was a red and white diamond formed in the shape and design of the Uchiha clan symbol. It was my mother's wedding ring and she gave it to me saying that one day when I found a woman that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with I would propose to her with this.

Tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms around and whispered, "Yes…yes." Over and over again. I smiled.

A few months later I was standing in the altar waiting for my bride. I chuckled at the threats I had received earlier.

_Flashback_

_I was in the dressing room fixing up my tux. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. I was getting married in only a few hours. Suddenly there was a knock at the door._

"_Come in." I called. In stepped Naruto all dressed up in his tux too. He grinned at me. _

"_I don't believe that you're really getting hitched Sasuke-teme. I thought I'd never live to see the day. And to a real special girl too." He told me. I grinned at him. "Yeah." I responded._

"_Hey thanks again for making me your best man."  
_

"_No problem dobe." _

_Suddenly Naruto turned solemn. "Sasuke…" he said. I turned to him. _

"_I just want to make this perfectly clear ok? If you **ever **make Sakura-chan unhappy, I'll beat you to a bleeding mass and shove Raesgan (sp?) down your throat and watch you suffer. Understand? She is like my sister Sasuke and I don't want her getting hurt." _

_I too was solemn. "I will never hurt Sakura, Naruto. I promise you that and if I ever do… don't hesitate to kill me." I told him. He nodded in approval. Then the seriousness was replaced with his silly grin._

"_Well I gotta go get ready. Hinata said she wanted to check over my tux one more time." He said scratching the back of his head. I nodded and he shut the door. I turned back to my mirror and adjusted the tie. Then there was another knock on my door. _

"_Come in." I said. This time Ino came through the door. She was one of Sakura's maids of honor. She was dressed in a light purple dress with some flowers on it. _

"_Hi Sasuke-kun. You look great." She told me smiling. I grunted thanks._

"_Sasuke… I want tell you something." She said. I looked at her giving her my full attention. She looked up at me her eyes full of determination._

"_Sasuke, Sakura is my best friend and she is my sister. I want her to be the happiest she can be and if you dare make her unhappy I will take you over, dress you in women's clothing, and parade around Konoha shouting, 'I'm a cross dresser.' Do you get what I'm saying?" She told me perfectly serious._

_I gulped and nodded. I forgot how scary women can be when they're protective of their friends. She smiled cheerfully and said, "Well then. Now that's settled I'll go see how Sakura is doing." She waved me a goodbye and left. I let out a breath of relief._

_I turned back to the mirror and checked myself one more time. I wanted to look perfect for my bride. Suddenly there was ANOTHER knock at the door. _

When will it end? _I asked myself. "Come in." I said through gritted teeth. _

_I was surprised to see Rock Lee dressed in something other than green. He was wearing a black tux similar to Naruto's. I faced him with a serious expression._

"_Can I help you Lee?" I asked him. He grinned at me. I raised an eyebrow._

"_I just wanted to congratulate you on your marriage to Sakura-chan." He told me. I looked at him almost guiltily. I knew he loved Sakura and yet him he was man enough to accept that she was getting married to another man and congratulate him_

"_Lee…" I said. He looked at me with his cheery expression._

"_Lee, I know this must be hard for you…" I started. His expression faltered slightly. How do you tell a guy who loves the woman you're going to marry that you're sorry for them?_

"_Sasuke… I know what you're trying to say and it's alright. Sakura is happy and I'm happy. I have gotten over her and it is apparent that she has a good man to look after her. Besides…" he blushed a little, "I am seeing someone." _

_I raised an eyebrow. Lee dating someone? That's new. _

"_Well I'm sure she has an _interesting _personality." I said. _

"_Yes! Her personality expresses the very beauty of the springtime of youth!" Lee exclaimed. My eye twitched as he struck a 'good guy' pose. _

"_But know this Sasuke…" he said going serious, "If you ever make Sakura sad or upset her in any way I will hurt in **many **different ways." _

What is it with people giving threats on my wedding day? _I thought to myself, sweat dropping. "Lee I will make her the happiest woman in Konoha." _

_Lee grinned and gave me thumbs up. I smiled in return. After Lee left I did one last check and stepped out of the room. _

Showtime _I thought to myself._

_End Flashback_

I snapped out of my flashback when I heard the organ playing 'Here Comes the Bride'. First came Ino, Tenten, and Hinata in their bride's maids dresses. Tenten was wearing a pink version of Ino's dress and Hinata was wearing a silver one too.

Then finally came Sakura with Kakashi. He was the one who was 'giving away the bride'. My breath was taken away as I saw her.

Her beautiful hair was pulled back in a bun and her lacy veil was over her lovely face. Her dress was spaghetti strap white dress with plastic white jewels dancing across her torso (Sorry I'm not good at describing clothing.). The dress was white silk and shimmered with each step she took. Her long flowing train following behind her.

She finally made to the altar after what seemed like a century. The priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony. I was lost in her beauty. I felt so lucky and happy. I was marrying the one woman I loved and would love for the rest of my life.

Then finally I heard the priest say, "Do you Uchiha Sasuke take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?" I looked at Sakura and without any hesitation I responded,

"I do." The priest smiled and then said, "I announce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I lifted her veil to reveal her smiling face and I kissed her. We heard applause and some woman crying.

Place Change

It was the after party and everyone was having a good time. I was sitting in a chair with Sakura in my lap. She had changed from her wedding dress to the dress she wore when I had proposed to her. Suddenly Sakura's mother came up and said to us, "I'm sorry Sasuke dear but I'm going to need to steal her for a little while." And she pulled Sakura away. Sakura mouthed a 'sorry'. I grinned and pointed at the punch bowl where I would be. She nodded and walked away with her mother.

I got up and walked to the punch and poured myself a drink. I leaned against the table and looked at the dancing couples on the dancing floor. I smirked when I saw Lee dancing with a girl with red hair and purple eyes. She must have been the girl he was talking about earlier.

Hinata and Naruto were dancing together Neji and Tenten not far from them. Neji was keeping an eye on Naruto watching where he was putting his hands on his little cousin. I nearly burst out laughing when I saw Ino literally dragging Shikamaru to the dance floor and him complaining how it was 'troublesome.'

Kakashi was dancing with his two year-old daughter; his wife, Anko, watching them and laughing. Iruka and Shizune were tending to their one year-old son and cooing at him. Tsunade was sipping down sake and was talking with Jirayia. Then suddenly I noticed that Kiba and Temari were dancing as well. I had seen her along with her brothers at the church as well.

I looked around and smirked when I saw the two sand brothers talking with two girls I recognized as some of my former fan girls. I glanced around and I saw Choji was talking and eating with a girl who was also talking and eating with him. Even Shino was having a discussion with another female other than Hinata and Kurenai. Speaking of Kurenai I noticed she and Asuma were dancing as well.

Man _everyone _was getting together. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see my wife looking a little flushed.

"Sorry about that." She told me. I grinned and said it was ok. "What were you two talking about?" I asked her.

She turned red and said quietly, "She was asking when we were going to give her grandchildren." I laughed. She playfully hit me on the arm.

I chuckled and pointed to the couples I had spotted. She turned and smiled when she saw Lee and the girl. "I so glad Lee and everyone has found someone." She said.

I nodded and was about to say something but was interrupted by someone clicking a fork spoon against a glass. We turned to see Naruto.

He cleared his throat and said, "I want to propose a toast to our newly wedded couple. May both your lives be filled with happiness and good luck." Everyone agreed and raised their glasses. We both were surprised. He hadn't said anything stupid.

"Also may your lives be filled with children. Lots and lots of children." He said grinning. People laughed. So much for the 'not saying anything stupid'.

"I also want to make another announcement." He stated. He walked over to Hinata and took a small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Hyuga Hinata will you marry me?" he asked the very shocked Hyuga heiress. A few people gasped including Sakura.

"Naruto-kun… I… yes!" she cried and threw her arms around him. He grinned and kissed his now fiancé. Everybody clapped and whistled. Neji had his jaw on the ground and his wife Tenten was happily clapping.

Sakura had tears in her eyes. "Oh Hinata I'm so happy for you!" she exclaimed as she hugged the flushed girl. "Arigato Sakura-chan." She had stopped stuttering when she had started dating Naruto.

Everybody was congratulating us and the new soon-to-be couple. Suddenly Jirayia came up with Tsunade and said, "Here Sasuke and Sakura. It's my newest volume." He grinned and handed us one of his perverted books.

But this one was different. On the cover was a picture of us…kissing on the hospital bed. My eye twitched and Sakura had her jaw on the ground and was blushing in embarrassment. I heard snickers from the other guys there.

"Can't wait to read that one." Kakashi said, smirking underneath his mask. Anko was laughing her ass off along with nearly everyone else.

"Naruto…Jirayia.." Sakura growled as she advanced on them. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now koi don't . You'll get your dress dirty. _I'll _handle them. Besides it's my turn." She looked stunned for a second but then grinned. Once again Jirayia was cowering behind Naruto and he was trying to stop me.

"Come on now Sasuke-teme… heh heh.. We're buds right? I..I got a fiancé I can't die yet." Naruto tried to reason with me. Keyword: tried. I activated Sharingan and smiled evilly.

The screams and yells of Naruto and Jirayia could be heard all through-out Konoha. A week later Sakura and I went on our honeymoon and lets just say it was a honeymoon to remember.

Then we had you little one. Now I know you're only 3 weeks old and probably have no idea what I'm saying but I cannot help but tell you about how wonderful your mother is. But I guess it's kinda hard to tell you when you're asleep (sweat drop). You have her emerald eyes and my black hair. You also have your mother's abnormally cute forehead and her smile.

Again I think about how lucky I am to have my wife and you my son. Your mother had named you in the hospital. Uchiha Ranma. I can tell by just looking at you that you're going to be a great ninja. I can also tell that you're going to attract many girls with your looks. Just like your dad.

Everybody is doing pretty well. Hinata is due in about a month so you will have a playmate. We had also recently found out that Tenten was about a month pregnant a few days ago. You should have seen the look on Neji's face when he heard the news.

Ino and Shikamaru are engaged now and the wedding is in a few months. Kiba and Temari are married and are on their honeymoon. Temari's brothers are dating those girls I had seen at the wedding. Lee is going to propose to that girl next week and I know because he had come to me for advice on how he should approach her. Shino and Choji are still dating those other girls I had seen and couldn't be happier.

Asuma and Kurenai are married now and have their hands full with a toddler. Also Sakura's suspicions about her sensei and the Sannin were true. I don't really want to go into further detail.

"Sasuke-kun what are you doing? It's past midnight." I heard the voice of my wife behind me. I smiled at her and looked back at you.

"Just wanted to see how Ranma was doing." I responded softly. Sakura rolled her eyes and said, "If you keep doing this he's going to wake up.." and as soon as she had said that you started to squirm and your face got all red. _Uh oh. _You started to wail and cry and I looked at your mother helplessly.

She laughed and took you from my arms and gently rocked you until you fell asleep. I let out a sigh of relief and looked at your sleeping face. Who knew being a father would be so hard?

"You know Sasuke-kun you're going to have to learn how take care of him." Sakura told me as she placed you back in your crib. I sighed.

"I know." She smiled at me. I smiled back. Suddenly I swooped her up in my arms and she gasped in surprise. She laughed and I grinned. As we were going out the door I looked back at you one last time and smiled.

"Goodnight my son." And I took your giggling mother into our room and closed the door. I laid her on the bed and laid down beside her.

"I love you Sasuke." She told me closing her eyes. Soon she was asleep.

"I love you too Sakura." I responded. She smiled in her sleep. Again I cannot believe what my life is like now. In all my life…

I never dreamed I'd be where I am now.

**The End**

**So what do you think? Don't you just love a good ending? I'm also thinking about doing similar oneshots for the other pairings but I need YOUR opinions! Review and let me know what you think!**

**FeatherGirl13**


End file.
